Another Restless Night
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Set before chapter 9 of Awakenings R&R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything White Knight Chronicle related although it would be a fab B-day gift for me if I did._

**~#~#~#~**

If there was one thing Yulie hated, other than people calling her small, it was being restless, tired and unable to get to sleep no matter how much she tossed and turned. While Kara was sleeping peacefully in the next cot over, she was stuck listening to the silence and quiet snores coming from the next tent over.

She reckoned it had something to do with the fact that she had slept in an actual bed a couple of days ago coupled with the fact that they had not moved from the clearing the groups most powerful members had been training in while the rest of them just sat around either watching them or walking the perimeter hoping something interesting would come along to distract them. Due to her normal lifestyle, she would have burned off her energy by now and sleeping peacefully, thinking of ways to get Leonard to notice her.

If she was true with herself, that was only _part _of the reason she was still awake. The other was coming to grips with what she believed were feelings for the group's main Spellcaster.

She had no idea when these feelings bloomed inside of her, only that she somehow realised them after being rescued by the Spellcaster in question down in the underbelly of Greede. After their little discussion the following night, there was no mistake that she now harboured feelings for him. It was just figuring out _why_ she had them that puzzled her.

When she had first met Alastor, her first impressions about him were that he was tall and had probably had that frown on his face for so long he probably no longer knew how to smile. There was also his way of pointing out the negative of situations, like the fact that he assumed that she would be nothing but dead weight during their trip back to Balandor, she was sure to prove him otherwise.

It was probably during their first day of travels when he saved her twice, first when she almost got her head bitten off by a boar then again when the Ahwahnee charged at her and all she could do was freeze up. Both times, she found herself in _extremely _close proximity to the Spellcaster. Now that she thought about it, at least once a day, Yulie found herself being rescued by Alastor, at least until after the fiasco in Greede.

Yulie would quickly admit that Alastor was not the nicest of people to fall in love with. Then again, most would probably try and steer clear of him for fear he might suddenly lash out. He did have some endearing qualities she liked such as his loyalty to his teammates and had probably saved several members of his old unit the Chaos Legion back in the day.

He also had that uncanny ability to distract her from her one sided love problems with Leonard even if it was unintentional. Perhaps she had subconsciously been drawn to him since their first magic lesson together and it was why every night afterwards she tried to visit him in some way before going to sleep herself.

On the subject of such, Yulie got up and quietly made her way to the tent opening all the while checking to make sure Kara was still asleep. While she did love her like an older sister she never had, Yulie did not want the mandatory teasing that came with the job.

Cautiously lifting up the tent flap, Yulie was happy to see the silhouette of the familiar, spiky haired Spellcaster with his back to the tents. She was amazed that he could still take a turn of night watch despite going against Leonard and Caesar from dawn until dusk. And those two in question were currently sawing logs, or would be had Eldore not cast a silence spell on them to get some sleep himself.

"Too embarrassed to sleep with the ones who trounced your undefeated streak?" She teased knowing it was the easiest way to start a conversation with him as she made her way over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him.

She let out a startled yelp when she discovered the hard way that the end of the log where she was about to sit on suddenly vanished earning her a painful landing on her backside. Despite being red in the face, Yulie stood up and glared at Alastor who, for once, had an amused smile on his face as if he was expecting her to visit him and had created the illusion beforehand causing her to blush harder.

"Think of it as payback for what you did to me after we left the Tunnels" Alastor remarked still wearing that smile of his.

"Shove over" She growled hitting him in the shoulder to make him move so that she could steal his spot and secretly prayed that it was not another trick of his.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alastor asked as he massaged his sore shoulder.

"I've still got too much pent up energy. I'm normally busy doing something rather than sitting on my backside watching three men having a cockfight" Yulie explained gazing into the dancing flames.

"And here I thought you just knocked back a pouch of sweet drops before greeting us" Alastor joked his smile now gone and his ever present frown was back.

Yulie just ignored his jibe as she turned her gaze from the flames to the full moon that was just passing its zenith and beginning its decent towards the mountains to their west. This was probably the first time the two of them had sat together and just enjoyed the peace and tranquillity around them barring that night on the Flanders where she woke up to find herself sleeping against Alastor. It was the first time she had actually seen him look peaceful, even his frown was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you do that?" Alastor asked after a while snapping the archer from her trance.

"Do what?" She returned not tearing her eyes from the silver orb hanging in the night sky above them.

"Stare up at the moon as if it's your guiding star or comfort blanket" Alastor attempted to elaborate unsure of what the girl saw in it.

"It just…makes me feel better, providing you're not around" She added cheekily despite feeling her cheeks warm slightly.

"Oh, is that why you're lying against my _again_?"

Yulie blinked as she realised that, while she had been moon gazing, she had turned so that had her back to Alastor and was now leaning against him as she looked skywards.

"Guess you must be comfy" She shrugged not bothering to move seeing as he had done nothing himself to shift her.

"You're a strange one, Yulie" Alastor remarked shaking his head at her logic before turning his own gaze towards the stars and moon. "You're just lucky I've grown attached to you and the others"

There was no stopping the smile from blooming on her face at his words. Even though he was talking about all of them in general, Yulie was certain that she was having a positive effect on the blue haired Spellcaster. Given time, she might be able to get him to repeat it perhaps without the last three words, if she was hopeful enough.

**~#~#~#~**

_Hope you liked it and that it shuts up those who think their relationship is going too slow. The poll over what fic I will start next after finishing my current on-going stories._

_Normally I would give my usual goodbye piece but there's a birthday cake with my name on it & I want to get a piece before the vultures do._

_Later days!_


End file.
